Wonder
by Mystique Astist
Summary: He'd always wondered what sex was. People around him don't give him good answers. However, he figures that out after the Games. Mild sexual content. Oneshot.


**A/N: I don't own the characters. Please review. **

* * *

He had always wondered what sex was about.

When he was five, his brothers first mentioned this word and in the end his mother whipped them. He tried asking her what it was but she refused to answer, simply saying that it was bad. Since then he didn't dare to talk about it or ask anyone about it. He only knew that sex was bad. He was a good boy; good boys didn't do bad things. However, his curiosity wasn't satisfied. He just wanted to know why sex could irritate his mother-well, she got irritated by everything she didn't like. And most important of all, what it was about and what people did with it.

* * *

He was eight years old that year. He asked his teacher what sex was. She looked surprised, but her face got a bit red. Well, why was her reaction like that? He was confused. This time, he got a better answer: sex was something which a married couple had so they could have children. So did his parents have sex as well? He wondered. His teacher said that she couldn't answer this, and he knew that this question didn't have to be answered anyway, so he dropped it.

Then it hit him.

Would he have sex with his future wife as well?

Well, he'd see about that.

* * *

When he was fourteen, his brothers stormed into his room one day and talked to him about sex. It turned out that sex wasn't only for making children. It was also for pleasure and 'relieving stress', as his brothers stated. They told him that since sex was for pleasure, it was necessary to please the girl as well. They showed him a lot of tricks and other stuff and he remembered almost throwing up because of their describing. However, it was also that night that he dreamt of her. Her lying naked under him, moaning with a flushed face and kissing him passionately.

Then he woke up, with a flushed face and sweat all over his skin.

* * *

Those dreams wouldn't go away. He got them every night.

He was ashamed of himself whenever he thought of them, yet it also somehow excited him. According to his brothers, the effects sex could have on a person was unpredictable-not that it was bad though. They also said that once you had sex with someone, then you two belonged to each other. He also saw his brothers sneaking girls into the house and heard them moaning all night long, which made him couldn't sleep. It seemed that sex was just-great. Not as bad as it seemed to be.

Everyone at school got excited whenever it was mentioned. Their voices always dropped when this topic came. Sometimes even he found himself thinking about it, and most importantly, her. He wanted to see her feeling pleased, to make her his, if sex could really link two people together. However, he always shook these thoughts away. It felt wrong to think about her that way. He seemed to be dirty, unclean, unlike her, who was always pure.

Somehow, much to his horror, his tainted mind had a way of its own.

Thus the dreams continued.

* * *

The Games were finally over.

They'd won. But he didn't feel happiness in his heart. None at all.

She was just pretending. To get sponsors. She'd broken his heart.

He went to bed with thoughts twirling in his head. How could she? She didn't know how much harm she'd done. She was too scared to believe-

Wait.

Too scared?

Maybe she liked him. Just not able to accept that. There was still hope for him. He closed his eyes and saw her. Again. Naked and lying on the bed, breathing heavily and moaning. He hardened at this thought. Her eyes were half-closed and calling out his name in short breathes. He wished it were real. He started moaning her name at this thought too, just like she did in his dreams. Sex…

He heard the door opened. His eyes flew opened and saw her. Her. Right there sitting on the edge of his bed, her expression soft and tender. She didn't look away from him. Their eyes met and he could see a lot of emotion in them. Apology, hurt, confusion, and-

Love.

Was it real? Or just another dream? He pinched his thigh hard and whimpered as it hurt. This was real. Totally real. She loved him. He stared into her eyes again and saw it. Love was burning strong like a wild flame in them. She smiled a little bit at him and his heart got warm. He took her form into his eyes and saw that she was wearing a thin shirt and shorts, her body looked soft and he wondered what her skin felt like under his fingers. No, he couldn't think like that. He mentally slapped himself. The dreams were rushing into his brain like a strong flood. He hardened again. Oh, God. He suddenly felt a hand on his cheek. Hers. He opened his eyes and met her gray ones again. She smiled again, like apologizing to him and leaned in, their lips connecting.

Wind was blowing from the window but he couldn't feel it. All he felt, and cared, was she. Her lips tasted sweet, better than he'd imagined. Their mouths opened slightly and their tongues met. He felt it again, the desire for her, the passion in the cave during the Games. Her arms locked around his neck and he did the same thing to her waist. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted more. They weren't close enough. They broke apart, breathing heavily and staring into each others' eyes. Her lips were swollen from the kiss and her eyes-they were filled with, what, desire? Lust? She was feeling the same things he was feeling right now, wasn't she?

She didn't make him think for a long time. His thoughts were muted by her lips on his again. This time the kiss was less gentle, with more passion and he loved it. Her hands trailed over his bare back and he shivered lightly at her touch. The Girl On Fire was devouring him with her flames and he let her do it. That was exactly what he wanted. He slipped his hand below her shirt and felt her silky skin. She moaned and pulled away, pulling his shirt up and he helped her, tossing it aside. She pierced his eyes with her bright glaze and slowly dragged her shirt up, revealing more and more bits of skin. He swallowed thickly when her body was totally exposed. She was more beautiful than he'd imagined. She took off her shorts and threw them aside too. She traced his waist with her fingers and he got the massage. He took off his boxers and they just sat there, drinking in the sight of each others' body. His hands itched to touch her. She leaned in and pressed her body to his and they kissed. Their hands roamed over each other's bodies and moaned at the contact. He massaged her breasts and she caressed him between his legs. It felt brilliant. Eventually their bodies connected-he felt like he was in paradise. He could tell that she was new, and well, so was he. However, they felt like they'd done it for a lot of times and everything felt natural. He looked at her and saw what he's always seen in his dreams-her moaning and whimpering, legs around his waist and rapture was written all over her face. It turned him on even more and he gave one last thrust before releasing himself inside of her. She came quickly also. After they were done, they lay on the bed, looking into each others' eyes. His brother was right-sex was incredible and he couldn't describe how good he'd felt. Apparently she was feeling the same, with that look in her face. She smiled at him again and leaned in for a kiss, then she fell asleep.

He put his arms around her and closed his eyes. Finally he'd figured out what sex was. Yet, something hit him.

They didn't have sex.

They'd just made love.

Now she was his.

And he was hers.

And they belonged to each other.

Forever and always.


End file.
